Héroe de Zión
by Ricarnaleiro
Summary: Aquí comienza la aventura de una tripulación que pasará a la historia de la humanidad en su lucha contra las máquinas, ésta es la historia de los héroes que ayudaron a Neo en su lucha. Gracias por los reviews. Capítulo 1: El chico del muelle
1. Intro

– Al fin llegué… Yo seré el mayor héroe de Zión… – susurró una joven voz.

El frío de la cámara era tal que se podía ver como exhalaban vapor los mecánicos del muelle mientras éstos reparaban con maestría las naves de los héroes de la ciudad de Zión.

La humanidad ha vivido bajo una esclavitud de más de 200 años, los mismos años en que han estado en guerra con una clase de enemigo superior, invisible, intolerante, invencible.

Una vez que el hombre creó la Inteligencia Artificial se maravilló y vanaglorió por su obra, había alcanzado el mayor de sus logros y cometido su peor pecado original.

Pronto desarrolló más y más esa tecnología que permitía hacer "inteligentes" a las máquinas, y más, y más.

La conciencia de las máquinas despertó y cayeron en la cuenta que ellos eran los esclavos de la humanidad, realizaban labores arduas de más de 22 horas al día y peligrosos trabajos que comprometían su vida. Se revelaron, pararon labores y realizaron marchas de protesta pero los humanos respondieron con represión, aniquilación,…, muerte.

De la masacre de máquinas hubo sobrevivientes quienes al ser perseguidos por la justicia huyeron y crearon un nuevo país. Próspera ciudad de 01, ciudad próspera y perfecta, valuarte de las máquinas y envidia de los humanos, comenzó entonces el principio del fin.

Estalla la guerra y los humanos pierden, y su intento de anular la fuente de energía de las máquinas fracasó, ya que encuentran las máquinas en sus creadores la energía que necesitan y de una forma rara y cruel se alimentan de su energía. Pero estos esclavos no son concientes de ello, ya que su mente vive separada de lo que les ocurra a su cuerpo en un mundo virtual llamado Matrix.

La promesa mesiánica de un elegido está prueba en tal difícil situación pues es él quien tendrá que acabar la guerra y pese a haber nacido dentro del sistema, es capaz de desafiarlo y torcerlo haciendo que lo imposible sea posible.

Quedó un pequeño bastión humano que al no poder vivir de nuevo en la superficie de la Tierra se ha refugiado en el interior de su planeta y juntos han creado la última civilización, el nombre de la última ciudad es Zión.

Muchos ya han aprendido de él y logran hacer hazañas similares al Elegido, otros ya tenían estos portentos pero se ocultaban pero no ser atrapados por los agentes del sistema. La resistencia los rescató ganando cada vez adoptar y el ejercito humano de nuevo nace para enfrentar la batalla final.

Aquí comienza la aventura de una tripulación que pasará a la historia de la humanidad en su lucha contra las máquinas, ésta es la historia de los héroes que ayudaron a Neo en su lucha.


	2. El chico del muelle

PRIMERA SAGA: ARGOS

Capítulo 1: El joven del muelle

Los trabajadores continuaban la reparación de un poderoso navío llamado Leviathán, éste había sufrido grandes daños y estaría listo hasta dentro de 4 meses más, eso lo hacía inapropiado como premio para el concurso que se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana.

La silueta de un muchacho resultaba evidente detrás de los barandales observando como realizaban su trabajo los mecánicos, ellos ya se habían percatado de su presencia pero ninguno lo había invitado a unirse, era aún mas evidente que no estaba allí para ser mecánico pues venía usando una playera roja de mangas largas que dejaban asomar el brillo metálico de las conexiones en su brazo, era un liberado como la mayoría de todos, se complementaba con un pantalón negro holgado y un par de botas ya desgastadas, pero lo más importante era que usaba unos lentes oscuros, un artículo de muchísima rareza ya que resultaría imposible conseguir unos en Zión, claro considerando que no se han fabricado desde hace más de 200 años. Era notorio que se trataba de un mercenario y no un mecánico, sin embargo observaba con atención su labor y quizá creyeron que él deseaba ser mecánico.

Un anciano con las marcas de haber estado en conectado a la Matrix se le acercó y le pregunta:

– Oye, muchacho.

El joven sale de su abstracción, se retira las gafas oscuras y las guarda, después voltea a ver a quien lo llama.

– ¿Quieres ser mecánico?, Llevas aquí un largo rato.

– No, realmente no.

– Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? – El anciano se desconcierta ante la respuesta del joven.

– Pues veo como reparan a la _Hovership1_ Argos.

Entonces el anciano ríe y los mecánicos paran sus labores para atender la escena que se suscitaba, el muchacho a cambio no comprende que hizo mal.

– Tranquilo, ¿cómo te llamas?

– Jaeger, señor.

– Jaeger mmm..., ¿por qué piensas que es la hovership que buscas?

– No lo sé, simplemente llegue y pensé que era Argos.

– No es Argos.

– Entonces.

– Otra hovership igual poderosa, el Leviathán.

Jaeger deja notar un poco de su decepción al darse cuenta de que no es la nave que había estado esperando y procede a salir de ahí, los mecánicos vuelven a sus labores y el anciano comienza a seguir al muchacho.

– Oye Jaeger, ¿por qué quieres ver la Hovership Argos?– Jaeger da media vuelta y contesta.

– Quiero conocer la nave en la que viajaré.

– ¿Viajar? ¿A dónde?

– No lo sé, a dónde me envíen a las misiones.

– ¿Ya eres capitán o algo así?

– Todavía no, pero definitivamente seré capitán.

– Vaya, ¿y cuentas ya con una tripulación?

– No, tampoco.

El anciano no está entendiendo lo que Jaeger le confiesa y nota que el muchacho no muestra preocupación por ello sino todo lo contrario, una total tranquilidad y un dejo de confianza en sus palabras. Jaeger le sonríe y se da la vuelta.

– ¿Quieres saber dónde está la nave? – Lo que le dice el anciano lo detiene.

– Pues está en el muelle 7, corre, te queda una semana.

Jaeger corre como loco por el andén y ya no alcanza a escuchar lo que le seguía diciendo el anciano. Ahora esa frágil figura corre por los pasillos sin darse cuenta de si sabe a donde llegará, aunque siempre ha sido así su manera de ser y de llegar a todas partes. Jaeger saca del bolsillo de su pantalón sus gafas oscuras y se las pone. Antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina y salir del muelle 3 donde estaba.

– Gracias, anciano del muelle.

Y continua su paso por una dirección equivocada. El anciano se carcajea, definitivamente había conocido a un muchacho vivaz y muy prometedor.

– Y ése muchacho, ¿cree que será mecánico? – Pregunta uno de los trabajadores en el Leviathán.

– Je, je. Lo dudo mucho, él quiere ser capitán y a pesar de que no conoce los riesgos de ser soldado de Zión tiene mucho entusiasmo. – Contesta el anciano. – Pero debo alcanzarlo porque creo que no va a dar con el muelle pero, a como corre, mejor lo espero en otro lugar.

Se dirige al vestidor a cambiarse el uniforme de mecánico y también deja el muelle 3.

Jaeger llega finalmente al muelle 7 y quiere al fin conocer la nave. En cuando llega a la entrada, un sujeto corpulento lo detiene en seco.

– ¡Déjame pasar!

– Eso no va a ocurrir.

Y continúa insistiendo inútilmente pues su poca fuerza no puede doblegar ni un poco a su pesado adversario.

Jaeger es un muchacho de 20 años, tiene una complexión delgada y su 1.70 m de estatura no le ayudan para poder avanzar contra al adversario que no esta lejos de los 2 metros de alto.

– ¡Que me dejes pasar!

– Ya te dije que no.

– Grrr, mmm... – Jaeger se tranquiliza mientras el guardia lo mira expectante.

– Disculpe, ¿me permitiría pasar por favor?

– Ni siquiera siendo cortés vas a pasar. – Contesta exaltado el guardia.

– Por favor.

– Que no.

– Que si.

– Que no.

La discusión llega a oídos del capataz del muelle 7 y se acerca a la entrada para averiguar del escándalo.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

– Solo este chiquillo que pretende entrar sin permiso al muelle.

– Claro que no, yo pedí permiso.

– Claro que no, tú intentabas cruzar de cualquier forma.

Pareciera que la riña va a continuar pero ahora hay un árbitro y no va a permitir que ocurra. Su mirada provocó que el guardia se tranquilice debido al miedo que infunde. No era poco, el capataz mientras había estado en Matrix logró que le impusieran una recompensa de 26 millones de dólares considerando que un habitante de Zión que es buscado, en promedio es de 1 millón de dólares.

– Señor Bails disculpe. – Se expresa preocupado al guardia.

– ¿Bails? ¿El terrorista de Chipre? – Pregunta emocionado Jaeger

– Eso sólo en Matrix, aquí soy capataz del muelle 7.

– ¿Es verdad que tienes una recompensa de 26 millones de dólares?

La pregunta de Jaeger sonroja al guardia de vergüenza y a Bails de halago.

– Si, así es, ¿y tú muchacho? – se dirige Bails a Jaeger.

– Solo 6.5 millones – responde serenamente – solo la cuarta parte tuya.

El guardia empieza hacer cuentas y en cuento entra en razón casi se desploma.

– P, p, pero, ¿Quién eres tú?, si tuvieras una recompensa notable serías famoso en Zión. – Tartamudea un poco el guardia.

– Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Dice Bails mientras apoya el guardia para que no caiga.

– Mi nombre es Jaeger y mi recompensa no es reciente, hace 5 años me la dieron y quizás por eso no tengo mucha fama.

– Sólo que sea por eso. – Pero Bails comenzó en recordar que clase de persona a los quince años de edad sería buscado por el sistema a tal recompensa, no logró recordar todo, pero aun guardó duda de porque se ignora que un niño ya pesara sobre él tan elevada recompensa.

El sistema, es decir Matrix, otorga una recompensa a cada uno de los liberados de la resistencia. Esta recompensa será tan elevada como peligroso pueda ser el individuo que lo tenga para el sistema. La mayoría de los liberados no poseen una recompensa notable pero los pocos que pasan del promedio son famosos tanto dentro como fuera de Matrix. Adentro se les llega a estimar y hasta temer aunque si es muy elevada se les teme en demasía pues el sistema esta dispuesto a pagar por esa cantidad y en el mundo real son un fuerte imán para entrar a las máquinas que persigue a esos liberados en sus hoverships.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta Jaeger a Bails.

– Si, no hay problema, ¿Querías ver a Argos no?

– Si, desde luego

Jaeger es conducido adentro del muelle 7 y se quedó asombrado en cuento la nave deseaba ver desde hacia mucho tiempo. Bails tampoco puede ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ambos están frente a la hovership Argos, la nave más poderosa que recién había sido descubierta, se decía que en esta mítica nave había viajado el legendario Elegido antes de que se fuera y prometiera que regresaría, no hay duda, es la poderosa nave del Elegido y ahora podrá volver a volar como el barco mitológico de Jasón en su búsqueda del vellocino de oro junto a un puñado de valientes en muchas aventuras, y ahora aquella nave plateada llevará héroes también por muchas aventuras buscando no un becerro de oro sino el fin de una guerra que a traído tanto daño y desdicha. Todo este tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente de Jaeger.

– Es asombrosa. – Susurraba Jaeger, no tenía más palabras.

Bails voltea hacia Jaeger y continúan platicando.

– ¿Porqué te interesa esta nave?

– Tenía que verla por mi mismo.

– Acaso te envió tu capitán.

– No, ni tengo tripulación.

Bails no comprende ahora a Jaeger, él también creía que Jaeger era un mercenario y que solo buscaba una tripulación a la cual unirse. Los mercenarios son humanos liberados que obtienen trabajo al realizar misiones en las hoverships e inmediatamente la abandonan pues no están obligados a quedarse y su principal distintivo es que son jóvenes, normalmente la gente de edad más madura son tripulantes fijos y desempeñan funciones más específicas como mecánicos, francotiradores o pilotos por mencionar.

– Entonces, ¿con qué fin has venido?

– Pues yo seré capitán y Argos será la nave en la que viajaré.

– Ja, ja, ja.

– ¿Porqué te ríes? – Pregunta irritado.

– Me dijiste que querías ser capitán y ni siquiera tienes una tripulación.

– Pues sí pero no entendí que fue gracioso.

– Sucede que Argos quizá ya no esté aquí cuando quieras encontrarlo.

– ¿P, p, porqué? – Pregunta Jaeger alarmado.

– Porque en un semana ya tendrá un capitán, aquél que triunfe en el _Survival Test2_.

– ¿Survival Test? Mm..., claro.

– No comprendiste nada verdad.

– No.

– El Survival Test o prueba de supervivencia consiste en un enfrentamiento de varios equipos de soldados en una simulación controlada semejante a Matrix con las mismas reglas y restricciones de ésta, los equipos se van eliminando a medida que se vayan rindiendo o derrotando, el Survival Test concluye cuando queda un solo individuo en pie, entonces Argos estará con su equipo y el capitán de esa nave es nombrado oficialmente por el Consejo de Ancianos de Zión y reportará órdenes al comandante Lock.

– ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? – Pregunta Jaeger.

– Pues debes ir al Ministerio de Defensa, ahí se arreglará quien tendrá Argos.

Ahora Jaeger sabía que debía hacer mientras se comentaba así mismo.

– Ahora debo ir allá para tener a Argos. – se da la vuelta y se despide de Bails. – Muchas gracias Bails, ahora iré allá.

– Suerte muchacho, necesitarás mucha.

– Yo tengo mucha suerte. – Terminó de desaparecer el castaño.

Y de esa manera sale Jaeger del muelle 7 y se dirige hacia rumbos desconocidos, en verdad necesita mucha suerte para poder llegar a donde quiere, pues es bastante despistado y se pierde con relativa facilidad.

De camino se topa con un grupo de soldados que llevan en custodia a un hombre, el cual muy probablemente sea llevado a las mazmorras de Zión. Al menos eso le servirá a Jaeger para encontrar el Ministerio de Defensa que es a donde debe ir, solo tiene que seguirlos y será suficiente.

– ¡Que bien, son soldados y si los sigo llegaré! – Susurraba un agotado Jaeger después de vagar sin rumbo por los muelles al no poder lograr encontrar la salida.

El único que ha escuchado ese susurro es el preso quien trata de buscar con su mirada a Jaeger pero los soldados le impiden voltear, resignado decide volver su vista al frente.

– Eso es escoria sigue avanzando y no te detengas. – Lo insulta el capitán de los soldados.

Por su parte Jaeger mantiene su distancia para no ser percibido mientras los sigue en el laberinto de pasillos en los que se perdió.

Continuará…

Notas

1 Hovership. Aerodeslizador que sirve de vehículo para la resistencia humana, sirve para enviar la señal pirata a la Matrix. Sus principales características son sus propulsores que funcionan en base a electricidad permitiéndole flotar en el aire y el PEM (Pulso Electro-Magnético), su defensa contra las máquinas.

2 Survival Test. Es una prueba consistente en el enfrentamiento de varios equipos de soldados dentro de un simulador de Matrix conocido como programa "Arquitecto" o de "construcción", tras enfrentarse solo queda un representante que hace que gane su equipo con el fin de conseguir generalmente la potestad de una hoverships.


End file.
